Friend, Together, Forever
by Kimoto Yuuhi
Summary: Bagaimana mereka yang lagi polos-polosnya mencari arti tentang teman / Sakura Haruno murid baru di sekolahnya yang baru berumur 14 tahun / Sasuke Uchiha anak anti sosial yang hanya punya satu teman / perbedaan sifat mereka bagaikan bumi dan langit./ bisakah Sakura tahan dengan semua yang terjadi di sekolahnya ? akankah ia bisa punya teman ? /AU/OOC/typo (s)/ RnR ?


_**NARUTO PUNYANYA OM MASASHI KISHIMOTO**_

 _ **Title:**_ _ **Friend, Together, Forever**_

 _ **Author: Kimoto**_ _ **Yuuhi**_

 _ **Rated:**_ _ **K+**_

 _ **Warning: OOC,AU,**_ _ **Typo(S),Karya author baru(perlu bimbingan)**_

 _ **Genre: Friendship,**_ _ **Family,Drama,Humor(?)**_

CHAPTER 1 : "ANAK ITU,,,,!?"

Teman ! pasti semua orang punya, tapi bagaimana dengan orang yang anti sosial ? yang memilih diam, memilih menyimpan kisahnya dari pada berbagi pada orang lain, seakan tidak ada orang lain yang ia bisa percaya selain dirinya, tentu semua orang memiliki persepsi yang berbeda tentang teman.

Setidaknya inilah pelajaran yang dialami oleh Sakura Haruno, yang takkan pernah ia lupakan dan terus ia simpan. Pelajaran ini seperti baru dialaminya kemarin, padahal sudah bertahun lamanya, mungkin sekitar umurnya baru 14 tahun, umur peralihan dari anak-anak ke remaja dimana seharusnya seseorang memiliki emosi yang kuat tentang apa yang ingin dilakukan pada umur segitu, ya benar ! sampai ia bertemu dengan orang itu, semua pandangannya berubah.

Semua itu dimulai pada saat perpindahan rumah yang menurutnya menyebalkan, entah kenapa orang tuanya seakan menyembunyikan alasan kenapa mereka harus pindah ke rumah yang sebenarnya jauh lebih kecil dari yang dulu, alasan keuangan ? ia juga tidak tahu menahu, mau tidak mau ia harus menuruti orang tuanya, kalau bukan orang tuanya, dimana ia harus tinggal ? karena rumahnya pindah otomatis sekolahnya juga akan pindah, apalagi rumah barunya bahkan ada di luar kota, ini hal yang lebih menyebalkan daripada yang ia kira sebelumnya, dengan berat hati ia harus meninggalkan teman-teman yang sangat ia cintai.

Hari yang sangat melelahkan menurut Sakura, perjalanan yang ditempuh sekitar setengah hari ini benar-benar sangat mengusiknya, dengan menaiki mini bus di jok belakang mobil ini, terlihat Sakura menyenderkan tubuhnya di kaca mobil sambil termenung bosan melihat pemandangan yang sebenarnya tidak terlalu bagus itu, ia mendesah pelan lalu mengarahkan pandangannya ke jok depan dimana ia menatap ibunya yang sedang tersenyum melihatnya.

"Bersemangatlah Sakura ! sebentar lagi kita sampai ke rumah barumu !", ucap ibu satu anak tersebut, Mebuki Haruno kepada anaknya sambil tersenyum ke spion dimana Sakura bisa melihatnya.

"Entahlah bu,, aku tidak bersemangat sekarang !", Sakura pun merebahkan tubuhnya di jok tersebut dengan leluasa, mukanya pun sedari tadi terus ditekuk. "Aku suka rumah lamaku !", dia pun menambahkan sambil menatap langit-langit mobil tersebut.

"Bagaimana kau bisa bilang tidak suka pada hal yang belum kau lihat sebelumnya Sakura ?", ucap Kizashi, ayah Sakura sambil memfokuskan pandangannya ke arah jalan dan sesekali melihat putrinya di belakang, dan hanya dibalas deheman pelan dari sang anak yang sedang menutup matanya memakai lengannya.

Hari yang panjang memang, tapi rumah barunya hampir sampai, rumah ini berada di semacam perumahan sederhana, berbeda dengan rumah lamanya yang berada di perumahan elit dengan banyak sekali rumah mewah di sekitarnya.

"Nah sudah sampai Sakura !", ibunya pun tersenyum manis pada Sakura yang pura-pura tertidur itu, ia pun menggoyangkan tubuh Sakura, Sakura pun menggeliyat malas dan mulai mengucek matanya.

"Wah pemandangan yang indah ! lihat Sakura yang itu rumah kita !", Kizashi pun mematikan mobilnya dan mulai beranjak keluar untuk sekedar menarik napas akibat perjalanan yang cukup melelahkan itu, Mebuki pun ikut keluar dan takjub melihat pemandangan yang luar biasa ini, banyak bunga bertebaran dan juga taman dekat sungai yang indah itu, mata mereka pun tak berkedip melihatnya, Sakura pun akhirnya sedikit mengintip dari kaca mobil tersebut karena penasaran, dia juga terkejut dan ikut membuntuti orang tuanya.

"Bagaimana ? indah bukan ?", tanya ayah Sakura pada istri dan anaknya yang disambut anggukan dari Mebuki, sedangkan Sakura sedang melamun terkejut sambil menikmati angin sepoi-sepoi yang meniup rambut sebahunya yang berwarna merah muda tersebut, tak hentinya ia mengedarkan pandangan seperti sedang mencari-cari sesuatu.

"Yang mana rumah kita ?", ucapnya sambil memegang tangan sang ibu di sebelahnya, jujur saja banyak sekali rumah berukuran besar di sana dengan desain yang mewah, di dalam hati, Sakura berharap bisa tinggal di salah satu rumah mewah tersebut, dia pun masih mengedarkan pandangannya dan menemukan salah satu rumah yang paling indah di sana, dan dengan pedenya dia menunjuk ke arah rumah yang memang kelewat bagus itu, "Pasti yang itukan !", ucapnya sambil tersenyum manis.

"Heheh,, hampir, yaitu yang ini !", Mebuki pun dengan jahilnya mengarahkan jari telunjuk Sakura tadi ke arah rumah yang benar, tidak jauh sih, benar-benar berada disamping rumah yang sebenarnya diinginkan oleh Sakura, rumah itu benar-benar kecil, bahkan terlihat yang paling kecil dari rumah yang lain, wajah Sakura yang tadi manis pun langsung luntur begitu ia melihatnya, karena melihat tingkah lucu anaknya ini, Mebuki pun terkekeh pelan.

"Itu benar-benar di tengah hutan !", Sakura pun menekuk wajahnya dan membuangnya.

"Sudahlah Sakura kita harus bersikap hemat, kau taukan ayahmu sudah tak bekerja seperti biasanya !", ucap Mebuki sambil menepuk pundak Sakura, Sakura pun mendesah pelan dan melemparkan pandangannya kepada punggung ayah yang disayanginya itu, ayahnya sendiri pun berada di depan mereka berdua sambil masih menikmati udara segar di sekitar sana.

"Kalau begitu ! kita langsung saja membereskan barang-barang kita !", ucap ayahnya itu sambil mengepalkan tangannya ke udara, dan langsung beralih membuka pintu bagasi mobilnya dan tiba-tiba langsung mengangkat sebuah lemari kecil milik Sakura, kedua ibu dan anak tersebut pun kaget.

"A-ayah ! tapi'kan kami baru saja datang ! istirahat dulu lah !", ucap Mebuki pada suaminya yang sangat bersemangat sekali dalam kegiatannya, Sakura pun menyambut dengan anggukan pelan.

"Alah ! pasti enak kalau semua sudah beres bukan ? istirahatnya juga tenang ! sekarang ayo bantu ayah ! Sakura, ibu !"

"APA !?", Sakura pun menaikkan nada bicaranya bemaksud melayangkan protes tetapi tidak dibalas oleh ayahnya, akhirnya ibunya yang membalas.

"Hehehe,, tak apa Sakura ! ayo bantu ayahmu ! kalau kita bersama, pasti cepat selesai !", ucapnya manis kepada Sakura, sedangkan anaknya sendiri tidak menjawab, ia hanya mengangguk malas.

"Nah,, sekarang ! bantu ibu angkat karung itu yah !"

"Hah,, baiklah bu !", Sakura pun mengangguk dan membantu ibunya mengangkat karung itu, jujur saja ia melakukannya dengan setengah hati, karena ia sudah kelelahan berada di mobil yang sumpek dengan barang-barangnya sendiri.

Keluarga Haruno pun mulai membereskan barang-barang mereka, di rumah itu segala furniture telah tersedia, tapi tetap saja yang namanya kebutuhan manusia itu tidak terbatas, jadi mereka masih memasukkan barang-barang yang dianggap penting tapi berukuran agak kecil dan masih bisa diangkat satu orang saja, mereka berusaha menata rapi dan membuat rumah itu senyaman mungkin, dengan menambah dekor atau memasang foto keluarga, acara beres-beres rumah itu pun berlangsung tidak lama dan tidak cepat juga, karena tadi, masih ada barang-barang mereka yang harus dimasukkan, walaupun rumah itu kecil, tapi rumah itu juga indah.

"Hah,, akhirnya ! tinggal kamarmu Sakura !", ucap ayahnya sambil menyeka keringatnya yang bercucuran, sementara ibunya sedang di dapur menyiapkan minuman segar untuk keluarga, semua ruangan memang sudah beres, tinggal kamar Sakura yang berada di atas.

"Tak apa ! kamarku biar aku saja !", ucap Sakura mantap dan langsung bergegas mengambil barang-barangnya yang masih tergeletak di ruang tamu, dia memang suka sekali dalam mendekor ruangan, Sakura melengos, padahal belum dibalas oleh ayahnya, ayahnya pun menggeleng melihat tingkah anaknya ini.

"Ini minumannya ayah !", Mebuki pun datang membawa nampan berisi tiga gelas minuman dan sambil tersenyum manis, ia berikan pada suaminya, ia pun langsung mengedarkan pandangannya pada saat orang yang dia cari absen, "Sakura mana ?".

"Dia di atas ! kau tahu kan ?", Kizashi pun menyeruput minumannya, ucapannya tadi dibalas oleh anggukan istrinya.

Sementara di atas Sakura sedang semangat-semangatnya menata ruangannya, ia menaruh lukisan favoritnya, memajang fotonya di segala sudut, juga menaruh buku-buku novel dan pelajaran. Ia sangat suka sekali dalam melakukannya, apalagi kamarnya di atas sangat nyaman, terdiri dari _single bed_ dan lemari yang indah dan juga pintu yang mengarah ke balkon yang langsung menyajikan pemandangan indah tersebut, ia pun berlari semangat menuju balkon tersebut sambil membawa surat perpisahan dari temannya yang memang sudah ia baca berkali-kali, sesekali sambil menikmati udara sejuk yang menerpa wajahnya yang bercucuran keringat, ia terdiam dalam membaca surat tersebut.

"Aku akan merindukanmu !", ucap Sakura sambil memeluk kertas putih tersebut, dia pun melamun sejenak menikmati keindahan alam di sekitar rumahnya itu, jujur saja perumahan yang ia tinggali dulu berbeda, disana banyak sekali gedung menjulang tinggi, ia sangat suka sekali dengan hal itu, tetapi saat ia melihat rumah barunya ini, sepertinya ia berubah pikiran.

"Sakura ayo turun ! ibu sudah membuatkan minuman untukmu !", teriak ibu Sakura dari arah bawah memanggil Sakura, mendengar namanya dipanggil ia langsung berlari menutup pintu balkonnya dan menaruh surat perpisahan itu sembarang tempat karena terburu-buru.

"Iya bu ! ada apa ?", tanya Sakura yang sudah turun dan berada di ruang makan tersebut, dimana ibunya berada.

"Ini minumanmu ! apa kau lapar ? ibu akan menyiapkan makanan untukmu !", ucap Mebuki sambil mencuci piring, sementara terlihat ayah Sakura yang sedang membetulkan kabel.

"Emm,, aku tidak lapar ! aku keluar sebentar ya bu !", Sakura pun langsung menyambar gelas berisi minuman dan langsung melengos pergi meninggalkan ibunya.

"Hei kau mau kemana !", tanya ayahnya

"Melihat-lihat !", Sakura pun berbalik dari langkahnya yang baru memegang gagang pintu utama saat ayanya memanggilnya, dan berlari keluar dengan semangat, tanpa terlihat olehnya, ayahnya sedang tersenyum memperhatikan anaknya. 'Sepertinya kau sudah mulai suka dengan tempat ini !' batinnya

Sakura pun melangkahkan kaki kecilnya ke halaman samping rumahnya, indahnya pemandangan dan angin yang sepoi-sepoi menyambut langkahnya, sangat indah, ya banyak sekali pepohonan rindang bertebaran disana, ia pun duduk meluruskan kakinya sambil melihat ke atas awan, sesekali ia menyeruput minuman yang ia pegang.

Tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara kucing, ya kucing itu mengeong dan mendekatinya, kucing itu sangat manis dengan bulu putihnya, dia mengelus manja kaki Sakura yang membuat Sakura semakin gemas dan akhirnya ia menggendong dan mengelus kucing tersebut di pangkuannya, kucing itu pun semakin manja dan membuat Sakura terkekeh pelan.

"Kau lucu sekali, siapakah namamu ?", Sakura pun mengelus leher kucing itu, kebetulan dia menemukan kalung nama di lehernya, Sakura terkejut sekali bahwa kucing putih itu kucing peliharaan, itu berarti kucing ini milik seseorang.

"Haru, namamu Haru !"

" _Meong !",_ Haru pun seakan mengiyakan seruan Sakura, Sakura pun terkekeh pelan dan mengelus manja kucing itu berkali-kali, ia sangat heran kucing milik seseorang ini bisa dengan mudah sekali menyukainya.

Saat sedang asik-asiknya dielus manja, Haru tiba-tiba mengeong dan terduduk mengalihkan pandangan ke arah suatu tempat, yang membuat Sakura mengikuti pandangan si kucing putih tersebut, Sakura pun menatap keheranan tempat yang Haru lihat sedari tadi.

"Oh rumah itu, ada apa Haru ?", ternyata Haru menatap rumah mewah yang tadi ditunjuk oleh Sakura, yah,, memang Sakura sangat ingin sekali memiliki rumah seperti itu, rumah mewah itu tingkat dua tak lupa dengan taman belakang yang sangat luas, Sakura menatap rumah itu sangat serius dari atas sampai bawah, sementara dari tadi Haru terus mengeong seperti memanggil seseorang dari arah rumah tingkat dua itu.

Sakura pun termenung sejenak melihat betapa besarnya rumah itu, dia terus menatap cemburu rumah yang sebenarnya lebih besar dari rumah dulunya itu, sesekali dia mengelus bulu Haru sampai matanya terbelalak ketika melihat seseorang yang juga duduk di halaman samping rumah itu, itu berarti posisinya tidak jauh dari Sakura ia menatap awan sama seperti Sakura, Haru pun terus mengeong seakan memanggil orang itu, yang membuat Sakura semakin bingung.

"Kemarilah Haru,,!", orang bermata _onyx_ dan rambut biru dongker dengan rambut belakang menjulang melawan arah gravitasi tersebut memanggil nama Haru, sepertinya Haru adalah kucing peliharaannya, Sakura tak henti-hentinya menatap serius laki-laki dengan suara berat tersebut, pantas saja dari tadi Haru tidak berhenti mengeong ke arah rumah mewah itu.

Sakura pun kaget ketika Haru tiba-tiba melompat dari pangkuannya, sehingga Haru pun sudah tidak ada di gendongannya lagi, Haru berlari dengan bersemangat sampai akhirnya dia ada di pangkuan majikannya tersebut dan mengelusnya manja. Sakura pun mengalihkan pandangannya pada orang misterius yang sepertinya merupakan majikan Haru tersebut, dan tanpa sengaja orang tersebut juga menatap Sakura, sehingga kedua mata mereka bertemu, mata _onyx_ anak laki-laki yang sepertinya seumuran dengan Sakura tersebut menatap dingin sang pemilik mata _emerald_ itu, Sakura pun gelagapan dan salah tingkah, dia sesaat membuang wajahnya yang sudah merah padam tersebut, tapi berusaha melemparkan senyum simpul ke arahnya, tapi mirisnya orang tersebut malah mengalihkan pandangannya pada Haru, seakan mengabaikan senyuman manis yang diberikan oleh Sakura.

'Dasar sombong ! mentang-mentang dia anak orang kaya !', batin Sakura pun misuh-misuh tidak jelas sambil memeluk lutut yang ia tekuk, dan menyembunyikan wajahnya yang masih merah tersebut, lalu iseng mencabut rumput di sekitarnya tanda bahwa dia sedang kesal.

"Sasuke masuklah, di luar banyak debu !", tiba-tiba terdengar suara dari dalam rumah tersebut, seperti suara laki-laki, Sakura pun mendongakan kepalanya dan mengedarkan pandangan, seakan mencari dimana suara itu berasal.

Tak lama, orang misterius itu berdiri sambil menggendong Haru, lalu ia pun melangkahkan kakinya berjalan masuk menuju pintu rumah mewahnya tersebut, Sakura pun membulatkan matanya saat laki-laki ini seakan menuruti perintah suara orang tersebut.

"Na-namanya Sasuke,,,"

"Sasuke,,"

"Aku membencimu !", Sakura pun mengeratkan kedua tangannya dan meninju tanah yang keras itu, sambil di dalam hatinya terngiang nama Sasuke, seseorang yang sangat ingin ia bunuh sekarang. Yah memang Sakura mudah sekali membenci orang lain, apalagi yang wataknya sombong macam orang itu.

"Sakura,, ! disini kau rupanya !", tiba-tiba muncul suara langkah kaki dengan suara lembutnya yang tidak asing lagi bagi Sakura, orang itu pun duduk di sebelah Sakura sambil ikut memandang keindahan sekitar.

"Hah,, ada apa bu ?", Sakura pun menekuk wajahnya kembali sambil memeluk lutut, dan memandang bosan wajah ibunya.

"Ya ampun ! kurasa wajahmu tadi terlihat senang sekali ! kenapa ditekuk lagi sekarang ?", ucapnya khawatir.

"Kurasa memang benar, aku suka rumah lamaku !"

"Ahahah ! kurasa kau belum bertemu dengan tetanggamu ya kan ? pasti asik sekali kalau sudah bertemu dengannya!", ibu satu anak itu pun menyenggol sikut anaknya seakan bercanda, dan sambil tertawa pelan.

"Yah,, ibu benar ! kecuali yang sombong !", Sakura pun memandang kesal rumah tempat tinggal orang menyebalkan itu, sambil menekkankan kalimatnya.

"Apapun itu ! ibu mau kau istirahat dan bersiap untuk bersekolah besok !", ucap Mebuki sambil mengambil gelas minuman kosong bekas Sakura sambil tersenyum, sementara anaknya tersebut terbelalak menatap ibunya menanyakan maksud pembicaraannya tadi.

"APA,,,!? Tapikan bu ! kita baru saja datang kemari ! apalagi selesai beres-beres rumah, aku masih lelah !", ucapnya melayangkan protes kepada ibunya sambil memegang kedua pundak ibunya, ibunya sendiri pun kaget dan masih tersenyum ia memegang telapak tangan Sakura yang ia letakkan di pundaknya,

"Sakura,, kau kan tau sendiri ! liburan semester ini sudah berakhir ! itu berarti kau harus masuk sekolah juga sayang ! ibu sudah persiapkan segalanya kok ! jadi kau tinggal masuk saja ke kelas !,, masalah kau masih lelah,, inikan hari pertama ! tidak mungkin langsung belajar !", Mebuki pun memeluk Sakura dengan lembut agar anaknya bisa meredam amarahnya.

"Tapi bu,, itu berarti aku akan bertemu dengan teman baruku !", ucapnya sambil membalas pelukan hangat ibunya, jujur saja sejak bertemu dengan orang bernama Sasuke itu, ia jadi pesimis mendapat teman baru.

"Tenang saja ! teman-temanmu pasti baik-baik ! sekarang kau makan, mandi lalu langsung istirahat di kamarmu yah.. !"

"Baiklah,,", Sakura pun mengangguk pelan sambil tersenyum, lalu ibu dan anak ini pun bergandengan melangkahkan kakinya untuk masuk ke dalam rumah yang baru hari ini ditempati.

Sakura pun dengan wajah ceria yang agak dipaksakan itu pun makan malam dengan keluarganya, canda tawa mereka menghiasi ruang makan indah itu, setelah makan Sakura pun ikut membantu ibunya mencuci piring, setelah semua di ruang makan rapi, Sakura pun mandi dan berencana tidur karena matanya pun sudah lelah.

Sakura pun berjalan menaiki tangga, menuju kamarnya di atas, sebelum tidur ia berencana melihat bintang yang bertebaran di atas langit, jadilah Sakura membuka pintu balkonnya dan berjalan keluar menikmati angin malam yang meniup rambut _pink_ nya.

Sesaat Sakura berpikir iseng untuk melihat rumah tetangganya yang sombong itu, setelah bertekad bulat ia pun memantapkan pikirannya untuk sekedar melihat sedikit saja. Dan saat baru menengok ia sudah disuguhkan dengan pemandangan orang yang bernama Sasuke tadi yang sedang membaca novel, memang rumah itu ada jendela besar yang sedang tidak tertutup gorden sehingga jelas sekali pemandangan dari dalam rumah.

"Entah mengapa aku jadi mengantuk !", Sakura pun membalikkan badannya dengan kesal dan menutup pintu balkonnya dengan kasar setelah melihat orang menyebalkan tadi.

Sakura pun merebahkan tubuhnya yang kelelahan itu di ranjang _single bed_ miliknya, ia mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali sambil menatap langit-langit kamarnya, ia terus kepikiran tentang ibunya yang berencana menyekolahkannya dengan sangat mendadak sekali, bahkan karena itu ia jadi tidak bisa tidur, ia pun mendengus kesal berusaha menutup matanya dan segera menyelimuti tubuhnya dengan selimut agar bisa segera tidur.

 _Tok,,tok,,tok,,,_

 _Tok,,tok,,tok,,_

"Sakura bangunlah !", terdengar suara teriakkan dari luar kamar Sakura, ia mengetuk pintu dengan keras berharap anak semata wayangnya itu bisa bangun dari mimpinya, sesaat muncul perempatan di kepalanya.

"…." , tidak ada jawaban dari sang pemilik nama, di ranjangnya ia sedang menggeliyat mengubah posisi tidurnya dan melanjutkan mimpinya yang tertunda itu mengabaikan amarah sang bunda.

"Sakura kau akan telat nantinya lihat sudah jam berapa sekarang ! kau lupa ya, kau kan sekolah hari ini !"

"…."

Satu detik,,

Dua detik,,,

Tiga detik,,,

"KYAA,,,,! AKU LUPA !" , Sakura pun berteriak kaget saat ia melihat jam tangannya, ia pun melompat dari kasurnya dan membuka kasar pintu lemarinya dan langsung menyambar handuk miliknya. Ia pun langsung membuka pintunya dengan tiba-tiba, padahal tanpa ia sadari ibunya sedang berdiri tepat di depan pintu itu sehingga keduanya pun kaget.

"YA AMPUN ! SAKURA ! DASAR PEMALAS KAU INI-,,!"

"Entar saja marah-marahnya bu, aku sedang buru-buru sekarang !", Sakura pun langsung melengos pergi ke kamar mandi menghentikan amarah ibunya tadi, melihat anaknya itu Mebuki pun mendengus kesal dan kembali lagi ke dapur untuk menyiapkan sarapan untuk Sakura.

Setelah selesai sarapan, Sakura langsung menyiapkan peralatan sekolahnya dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas, ia memakai kaos kakinya dan mengikat tali sepatunya, kini ia sudah berseragam dengan rapih, semua seragamnya baru, kemeja putih lengan pendek, rok kotak-kotak biru dengan panjang selutut, dan sepatu hitam.

"Kau sudah siap Sakura ?!", ucap Mebuki yang sudah siap mengantar Sakura ke sekolah barunya, Sakura pun sedang duduk sambil mengikat tali sepatunya lalu ia mengangguk mantap dan mulai berdiri dari kursinya, ia pun memandang cermin sambil merapihkan lagi seragamnya.

"Sudah bu !"

"Hmm,, kurang satu hal lagi ! rambutmu itu berantakan sekali Sakura !", ucap Mebuki sambil memegang sisir dan dua buah kunciran pita berwarna merah, tiba-tiba Mebuki pun langsung menyisir rambut Sakura dan menguncir rambutnya jadi dua kanan-kiri, tanpa seizin yang punya, Sakura pun kaget dan terbelalak ketika melihat dirinya di depan cermin.

"IBU APA-APAAN SIH ! AKU JADI CULUN BEGINI ! AKU SUKA RAMBUTKU DIGERAI !", Sakura pun berteriak kencang pada ibunya, yang membuatnya menutup telinganya rapat-rapat, Sakura pun sudah memegang dua kunciran tadi berniat untuk melepaskannya, tapi dicegah oleh sang ibu.

"Sakura,,! Rambutmu kalau digerai acak-acakan ! tolong sekali-kali jangan dilepas ! ibu mau melihatnya sampai kau pulang sekolah nanti !"

"Tapikan bu-,,"

"Sudah jangan tapi-tapian ! lihat kita sudah terlambat !", Mebuki pun memotong protes sang anak, lalu langsung menarik tangan putih kecilnya untuk melangkahkan kakinya keluar rumah, mau tak mau si anak mengikuti dari belakang, padahal dirinya tengah mengutuk ibunya sendiri.

"Nah,, sekarang pamit pada ayahmu !", ucap Mebuki pada anaknya agar pamit pada si ayah yang sedang menyiram tanaman dengan semangat.

"Aku berangkat !", Sakura pun pamit dengan senyum yang agak dipaksakan, kaki kecilnya terus mengikuti langkah si ibu yang terburu-buru.

"Ya Sakura ! hati-hati !", kata ayahnya sambil melemparkan senyum khasnya, yang disambut anggukan dari Sakura.

Sakura sekarang sudah kelas 2 SMP, ia pindah saat ia liburan semester kelas satu, sekarang ia bersekolah di KONOHA JUNIOR HIGH SCHOOL, letaknya tidak jauh dari rumah, jadi Sakura dan ibunya hanya berjalan kaki untuk menuju ke sekolah, sepanjang perjalanan Sakura terus murung sambil memegang tangan ibunya.

Tidak lama berjalan, mereka pun sudah sampai di tujuan mereka, terpampang jelas tulisan KONOHA JUNIOR HIGH SCHOOL di pintu gerbang sekolah ini, disana juga banyak sekali lalu-lalang siswa yang baru datang, untung saja mereka tidak terlambat, Sakura pun tidak berkedip terus mengedarkan pandangannya pada sekolah barunya ini, sekolah barunya lebih besar, dan Mebuki pun tersenyum melihat Sakura.

"Nah Sakura,kita sudah sampai !", ucap Mebuki sambil tersenyum pada anaknya yang sedang menyembunyikan dirinya di balik badan ibunya, "Kau tak perlu takut, ayo masuk !", Mebuki pun meraih tangan kecil anaknya, Sakura pun mengangguk cepat dan Mebuki pun melangkah masuk.

Mereka terlebih dahulu menjumpai ruang kepala sekolah, agar bisa membantu Sakura untuk menemukan kelasnya, Sakura dan ibunya pun melangkah melewati beberapa kelas disana, yang terdapat sisiwa-siswi menatap mereka bingung, karena merasa risih terus diperhatikan, Sakura menundukkan wajahnya agar tak terlihat.

"Sudah sampai Sakura !",ibu dan anaknya itu sudah di depan ruangan kepala sekolah, mereka pun terlebih dahulu mengetuk pintu tersebut.

 _Tok,,tok,,tok,,_

"Masuk !", ucap seseorang dari dalam, Mebuki pun mengangguk dan menggandeng Sakura masuk.

"Selamat pagi ! ini aku dan anakku Sakura", ucap Mebuki lalu membungkukkan tubuhnya diikuti oleh Sakura dengan agak malu-malu.

"Hai Mebuki ! jadi ini anakmu, wah cantik sekali yah ! o-oh silakan duduk !", ucap wanita berjas putih dengan _nametag_ Tsunade itu, kepala sekolah ini berteman baik dengan Mebuki, jadi Mebuki tidak perlu repot-repot untuk menyekolahkan anaknya, dipuji cantik wajah Sakura pun memerah lalu berterima kasih sambil tertunduk malu, mereka pun duduk di depan meja kepala sekolah tersebut.

"Terima kasih hihi,, oh ya Sakura ! ini kepala sekolahmu, beliau ini teman ibu, beri salam yang hormat !", ucap Mebuki agak berbisik pada Sakura.

"Namaku Sakura Haruno ! senang bertemu denganmu nona,,,", Sakura pun menundukkan tubuhnya dengan sopan dan tersenyum manis, tetapi konyolnya ia tidak tau nama kepala sekolah tersebut.

"Namaku Tsunade ! hihi,, senang bertemu denganmu juga Sakura, bagaimana ? kau siap bertemu dengan teman-teman barumu ?", tanyanya pada anak baru berambut merah muda terkuncir dua itu.

"I-iya !", ucapnya dengan agak ragu, sementara ibunya menyikut tangan kecilnya.

"Kau tak perlu takut ! sekarang akan kuantarkan kau Sakura ! mari,," , Tsunade pun mengulurkan tangannya pada Sakura sambil tersenyum, Sakura pun terdiam sejenak ditatapnya wajah ibu yang ia sayangi.

"Ayo Sakura !", Mebuki pun tersenyum manis pada anaknya dan mengangguk , Sakura pun menarik napasnya dan segera meraih uluran tangan Tsunade sambil tersenyum.

Sakura pun mengikuti langkah Tsunade dengan berhati-hati, sesekali ia membalik badannya untuk sekedar melihat ibunya yang tengah melambaikan tangannya, Sakura pun membalasnya dengan senyuman manis miliknya, lalu ia kembali melangkahkan kakinya ke depan mengikuti Tsunade keluar ruangannya.

Jantung Sakura pun berdegup kencang, ia benar-benar gugup saat ini, ia pun menundukkan wajahnya sepanjang jalan menuju kelas barunya, ia benar-benar merasa kesal dengan ibunya, mengapa terlalu mendadak sih !

"Kita sudah sampai Sakura, ayo masuk !", ucapan Tsunade tadi membuat Sakura tersadar dari lamunannya, ia pun mengangkat kepalanya menatap wanita dengan rambut pirang kuncir dua tersebut dan mengangguk pelan.

Saat Tsunade membuka pintu kelas, seisi kelas langsung hening dan juga bingung, padahal tadi kelas ini berisik sekali yah,, kelas II B ini memang kelas yang terkenal berisik sekali. Tsunade pun menggandeng Sakura agar mengikutinya masuk ke kelas barunya, setelah masuk Tsunade dan dirinya pun berdiri di depan kelas, Sakura pun menatap satu-satu wajah teman-teman barunya itu, sangat asing ! Sakura pun menelan ludahnya agar tenang, sementara seisi kelas pun langsung menatap murid baru tersebut tajam dari atas sampai bawah, benar-benar tatapan yang mengintimidasi.

"Anak-anak ! kita punya teman baru disini, ia berasal dari luar kota, aku harap kalian bisa menerimanya sebagai teman kalian yah !", ucap Tsunade pada seluruh murid disana, ada yang memperhatikan dengan malas, tajam, ada juga yang langsung menghujat si anak baru ini.

'Rambutnya pink,,'

'Konyol sekali,,', terdengar beberapa bisikan yang membuat Sakura makin tak nyaman dan langsung menundukkan wajahnya terdiam, sayangnya Tsunade tidak mendengarnya dan melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Perkenalkan dirimu nak !", ucap Tsunade yang membuatnya kaget, ia pun menarik napasnya sebentar, di dalam hati ia harus yakin bahwa ia bisa melakukannya bahkan dengan suara yang keras.

"PERKENALKAN ! NAMAKU SAKU-!", Sakura pun memperkenalkan dirinya di depan kelas dengan suara yang keras, tapi betapa kagetnya ia saat melihat sesosok makhluk yang duduk sendirian paling belakang yang menatapnya tajam itu, sampai-sampai ia menghentikan ucapannya tadi dan seketika wajahnya langsung merah padam dan bercucuran keringat, tentu tingkah lakunya ini membuat seisi kelas menatapnya bingung.

"Sakura, ada apa ?" , ucap Tsunade pada Sakura yang saat itu gemetar, yah,, benar ! dia melihat seseorang berambut biru dongker dengan mata _onyxn_ ya sedang duduk tenang dan sendirian di barisan paling belakang, tentu ia mengenali orang ini, entah mengapa karenanya Sakura jadi gelagapan sendiri dan membuang wajahnya yang sudah merah itu. 'k-kenapa dia bisa ada disini sih !' batinnya.

'lho ! ada apa dengannya ?', sekali lagi seisi ruangan itu menghujatnya.

"BWAHHAHAHAAHA !", tiba-tiba seisi kelas pun menertawakannya dengan kencang, tentu ini membuat Sakura semakin tidak nyaman ia sekali lagi menundukkan wajahnya, terlihat mata _emerald_ nya mulai berkaca-kaca siap untuk meneteskan air mata, tetapi disaat yang bersamaan Tsunade mengelus pundaknya sehingga ia merasa lebih tenang.

"HEI DIAMM ! kalian ini apa-apaan sih ! ini teman baru kita, kalian benar-benar keterlaluan ! pokoknya kalian harus menerimanya, awas saja kalau ada sesuatu yang terjadi dengannya, takkan kumaafkan !", Tsunade pun memarahi kelas yang kelewat bandel itu, sementara Sakura sangat kaget ketika Tsunade memarahi mereka hanya karenanya. "Sakura ! biar aku saja yah.." Tsunade pun akhirnya yang memperkenalkan dirinya di kelas sambil tersenyum kepadanya, Sakura pun mengangguk.

"Terima kasih guru !", ucap Sakura sambil menyeka air matanya yang hampir jatuh itu.

"Ini teman baru kita ! namanya Sakura Haruno, ia berasal dari luar kota, sekali lagi aku harap kalian bisa menerimanya, kalau kalian ingin kenal lebih dekat dengannya, silahkan tanyakan sendiri !", seisi kelas itu pun sudah tenang setelah disemprot Tsunade, "Sakura silahkan kau duduk di sebelah Sasuke yah !", ucap Tsunade sambil tersenyum manis, sementara Sakura matanya membulat sekali lagi ketika Tsunade menyuruhnya untuk duduk di sebelah orang yang tadi membuatnya kaget itu.

"Di-disana guru ?", ucap Sakura tergagap sambil menatap Sasuke yang sudah berdiri ketika namanya dipanggil itu.

"Tentu Sakura, kebetulan Sasuke duduk sendiri disana ! jadi kau bisa duduk di sebelahnya", Sakura pun merutuki dirinya sendiri saat ia disuruh untuk duduk bersebelahan dengan tetangganya yang menyebalkan itu.

"Sasuke ! aku harap kau bisa menerima Sakura dengan baik", perintah Tsunade

"Baik guru ! silahkan,,", Sasuke pun membungkukan tubuhnya dan mempersilahkan Sakura untuk duduk, sementara Sakura disana sudah berkeringat dingin, ia tentu tidak mau bersebelahan dengannya, ia pun mencari cara dan alasan agar ia menolak perintah gurunya tersebut, jujur ia lebih memilih tidak sekolah dari pada harus bersebelahan dengannya ! ia pun mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala tempat untuk berpikir, sampai ia menemukan tempat yang tepat, yang sepertinya tidak dilihat oleh gurunya, tempatnya sama paling belakang, tetapi barisan paling kiri, disana ada perempuan berambut indigo dan maniknya yang berwarna lavender duduk sendirian, tentu ia bisa duduk di sebelahnya dari pada bersebelahan dengan orang sombong itu.

"Gu-guru ! lebih baik aku duduk disana saja !", Sakura pun menunjuk tempat yang ia mau, sementara semua orang terlihat kaget, juga dengan perempuan berambut indigo sepinggang itu ia juga kaget.

"Ah,,,! Kau ingin duduk dengan Hinata ? aku tidak melihatnya,, hihihi !", ucap Tsunade sambil menaikkan kaca matanya dan menatap Sakura bingung.

"I-iya guru, aku ingin duduk dengannya !", Sakura pun mengangguk mantap.

"Baiklah,, maaf Sasuke ! silahkan duduk kembali !"

"Baik guru !", Sasuke pun terpaksa duduk kembali di tempatnya dengan tenang dan tanpa ekspresi apapun, setelah diperintahkan Tsunade.

"Hinata ! aku harap kau bisa menerima Sakura, tolong dibantu yah,,," , ucap Tsunade dengan memerintahkan anak perempuan berambut indigo yang diketahui bernama Hinata itu.

"B-baik guru,,! S-silahkan !", Hinata pun berdiri dari kursinya lalu membungkuk hormat, dan mempersilahkan Sakura dengan sopan untuk duduk di sebelahnya.

Dengan tenang Sakura melangkahkan kakinya menuju kursi paling belakang tersebut, ia akhirnya bisa bernapas lega, ia tidak jadi duduk bersebelahan dengannya, di dalam hati Sakura bersorak-sorai dengan senang, ia pun membalas senyuman Hinata saat ia sudah sampai ke mejanya, dan bisa duduk dengan tenang.

"Baiklah ! aku harap kalian bisa belajar dengan tenang, dan aku ingatkan satu hal ! mohon agar kalian membantu Sakura dalam pelajarannya, aku tidak mau ada sesuatu hal yang terjadi lagi pada kelas ini, PAHAM !"

"Baik guru !", ucap seluruh siswa kelas II B itu pada akhir kata Tsunade, Tsunade pun bergegas keluar kelas.

Saat Tsunade keluar kelas, suasana kelas ini menjadi ramai kembali, ada yang melanjutkan tidurnya, ngobrol, dan gossip, tentu saja Sakura menjadi buah bibir mereka para penggosip, padahal jam pertama harusnya sudah dimulai, tetapi mereka hapal sekali jam pertama di hari senin ini adalah jam Fisika yang dibimbing oleh guru Kakashi si guru tukang telat, jadi mereka bisa santai dulu untuk menghadapi pelajaran Fisika yang memusingkan.

'Hei-hei lihatlah anak baru itu ! sok imut sekali yah,, rambut pink dikuncir dua, iieeeyuuuhh!' , kembali lagi terdengar di telinga Sakura hujatan tentangnya, ia hanya mendengus pelan dan mengusap dadanya, 'Sabar-sabar Sakura !', batinnya.

"E-eh perkenalkan namaku Hinata !", tiba-tiba terdengar suara perempuan lembut, Sakura pun terbangun dari lamunannya dan mencari sumber suara tersebut, terlihat perempuan yang duduk di sebelahnya itu mengulurkan tangannya dengan malu-malu.

"Aku Sakura ! senang bertemu denganmu Hinata", Sakura pun membalas uluran tangan Hinata dengan tersenyum manis.

"I-Iya ! aku juga, b-bahkan a-aku senang sekali akhirnya ada yang mau duduk denganku !", ucap Hinata yang membuatnya terhenyak sebentar.

"Ma-maksudmu ?", Sakura menaikkan alis kirinya bingung.

"Di kelas ini tidak ada satupun orang yang mau duduk denganku, aku juga cuma punya satu sahabat yaitu Tenten, tapi dia sudah duduk dengan Lee, mau bagaimana lagi ?", ucapnya lirih.

"Kalau begitu aku juga ikut senang ! padahal kurasa kau orang yang baik hinata !", Sakura pun tersenyum.

"Ah,, te-terima kasih ! biasa saja, kukira tadinya kau ingin duduk dengan Sasuke !", ucap Hinata sambil memilin jari telunjuknya dan agak menundukkan wajahnya yang merah sambil tersenyum.

"Memangnya kenapa ?", tanya Sakura keheranan sambil menatap serius Hinata.

"Dia itukan murid yang paling pintar ! siapa juga yang tidak mau duduk dekatnya, biasanya Sasuke menolak orang yang duduk di sebelahnya, entah alasannya apa, tapi dia pendiam di kelas, dia hanya berteman dengan Naruto Uzumaki saja", ucapan Hinata pun berubah serius, ucapan ini tentu membuat Sakura terkejut dan membulatkan kedua matanya,

"Hehe,, tentu tidak Hinata ! aku senang duduk di sebelahmu", ucap Sakura yang membuat Hinata matanya membulat dan tertunduk terima kasih dan sekali lagi Sakura pun tersenyum manis, di pikiran Sakura pun terus terngiang kejadian tadi, Hinata bilang Sasuke selalu menolak orang yang ingin duduk di sebelahnya, tapi tadi ia malah dipersilahkan oleh Sasuke, Sakura pun membuang pikiran ngaconya itu, mungkin karena diperintah guru Tsunade dia jadi terpaksa untuk melakukannya.

Saat sedang asik-asiknya ngobrol, kelas ini dikejutkan oleh seseorang yang sebenarnya tidak diharapkan kehadirannya, orang ini berambut perak dengan memakai masker, kedatangannya ini tentu membuat seisi kelas terpaksa menghentikan kegiatannya,

"Selamat pagi anak-anak, senang bertemu dengan kalian lagi ! maaf aku terlambat di jalan macet tadi", ucapnya yang sudah berdiri di depan kelas, sementara seluruh murid memutar bola matanya lantaran sudah bosan sekali dengan alasan pasaran yang terus diulang-ulang.

"Selamat pagi guru !", ucap seluruh murid dengan serempak.

"Karena ini hari pertama sekolah, kita tidak akan langsung belajar ! kita akan perkenalan dulu"

"HOORREEE!", tentu saja ini sangat menyenangkan, padahal mereka sudah kenal dan akrab sekali dengan guru yang doyan baca novel ini.

Perkenalan berlanjut dengan sangat membosankan, diabsennya seluruh murid yang tentu sudah dikenal oleh siswa disana, paling memang hanya Sakura saja yang siswa yang baru, tapikan tadi sudah diperkenalkan oleh guru Tsunade, tapi memang mau bagaimana lagi, mereka harusnya bersyukur tidak disuguhkan oleh soal fisika yang membingungkan.

" _KKKRRINGGGGG"_ , sampailah di penghujung waktu, yang membuat sorak-sorai gembira di kelas ini,

"Baiklah anak-anak ! waktunya istirahat ! kita lanjutkan nanti ya,,!", ucapnya yang mulai berjalan keluar kelas, hingga sosoknya pun perlahan menghilang, dengan penuh semangat siswa kelas II B keluar dari kelas yang membosankan, ada yang pergi ke kantin, perpustakaan, lapangan bola dan lain-lain, tapi tidak semuanya sih,, ada Sakura dan Hinata yang 'ditinggal' berdua saja di kelas, sehingga kelas ini pun sunyi menambah kesan canggung bagi mereka berdua yang memang baru kenalan.

Sakura perlahan memasukkan buku dan alat tulisnya kembali ke dalam tas, sementara Hinata ia sedang memainkan jari telunjuknya, ia sepertinya ingin sekali berbicara dengan Sakura, tapi apa daya ia sangat pemalu, jadi dari tadi yang terdengar adalah resleting tas Sakura, Hinata beberapa kali ingin mengucapkan beberapa kata barang 'hai' saja, tapi entah kenapa lidahnya terasa kelu, wajar saja teman satu-satunya yang ia percayai hanya Tenten, tapi orangnya sedang tidak masuk hari ini, Hinata mengutuk dirinya yang menjadi seorang pemalu di dalam hati, ia sedari tadi mengedarkan pandangannya seraya berpikir sesuatu yang mampu memecahkan kesunyian ini, melihat gelagat aneh Hinata, Sakura menghentikan kegiatannya, lalu memanggil Hinata.

"Hinata, kamu kenapa ?" , tanyanya dengan keheranan, ditatapnya manik lavender indah miliknya yang sedari tadi menatap langit-langit kelas, merasa ada yang memanggil, Hinata pun menengok ke sumber suara yang ternyata adalah Sakura.

"Ah,, a-ano ! apa kau mau ke kantin ?", ucapnya tergagap, ia sangat bersyukur sekali, akhirnya ia bisa bicara padanya, walau sebenarnya Sakuralah yang memulai pembicaraan.

"Ayo,, kebetulan aku bawa bekal dari rumah, sepertinya lebih enak makan disana, apa kamu bawa bekal juga Hinata ? kalo tidak, kita bisa makan bekalku bersama kok !"

"Ah,, te-terima kasih ! aku juga bawa bekal !"

"Wah,, baguslah, ayo Hinata !", Sakura pun mengulurkan tangannya dengan maksud mengajak Hinata, dengan malu-malu Hinata pun membalasnya, mereka berdua tersenyum satu sama lain, dan mulai melangkah keluar kelas.

Perjalanan mereka diiringi dengan senyum dan canda tawa, walau sebenarnya Sakuralah yang dari tadi memulai pembicaraan dan Hinata yang malu-malu menjawabnya, walau demikian, Sakura tetap senang ia punya teman baru yang baik, walau masih ia ingat kejadian di depan kelas tadi saat ditertawakan satu kelas, sukses membuatnya kepikiran sampai sekarang.

"Sa-sakura kita sudah sampai !"

"Ah iya ! kita duduk disana saja Hinata !", Sakura pun terperanjat ketika Hinata sukses menyadarkan lamunannya tadi, entah kenapa belakangan ini ia jadi sering melamun.

Sakura pun menatap suasana kantin yang penuh sesak, bahkan mereka berdua hampir tidak punya tempat duduk, untunglah setelah mencari kesana-kemari didapatnya meja dengan dua kursi, mereka pun menyeka keringatnya yang sudah bolak-balik cari tempat duduk itu.

"Ayo duduk Sakura !", Hinata pun mempersilahkan Sakura yang dari tadi tidak henti-hentinya menatap sekitar, Sakura pun membalikkan badannya dan menaruh bekalnya di meja kantin itu

"Hinata, kau tunggu disini sebentar yah,,! Aku mau cuci tangan dulu"

"Biar aku antar Sakura !", Hinata pun mengenggam tangan Sakura sebelum dia bergegas pergi.

"Tak apa, aku sudah tau kok tempatnya ! kau disini saja menungguku Hinata", jawabnya singkat dan ia langsung melengos pergi meninggalkan Hinata yang mengangguk menyahutinya, terlihat wajah Hinata agak khawatir saat ia melihat Sakura yang sosoknya sudah lenyap dari penglihatannya, Hinata pun membuka bekalnya sambil bicara dengan hati nuraninya 'Hati-hati Sakura !'

Sampailah Sakura di tempat cuci tangan kantin itu, letaknya tidak jauh dekat dengan kamar mandi, Sakura pun mencuci tangan dan melihat bayangannya di cermin yang ada di depannya, ia pun perlahan merapihkan rambutnya yang terkuncir dua itu sambil misuh-misuh, 'Ini semua gara-gara ibu, aku tidak mau dikuncir lagi !', lalu ia pun membasuh wajahnya yang meneteskan keringat itu, sungguh hari pertama sekolah sangat melelahkan, salah apa dia sampai ditertawakan sekelas itu, setelah menenangkan diri dengan tetesan air segar yang membasuh wajahnya, ia berencana untuk bergegas meninggalkan tempat ini, pasti Hinata sudah menunggunya, jadi dirinya tidak boleh lama-lama berada di situ.

Belum sesenti melangkah, ia sudah dikejutkan oleh kedatangan dua orang siswa perempuan yang tiba-tiba menghampirinya, sepertinya itu adalah teman sekelasnya, tentu saja ia belum mengenalinya, tapi ia hapal betul bahwa dua orang ini sekelas dengannya, satu orang berambut _blonde_ dengan dikunci _r ponytail_ panjang ke belakang, satu orang lagi perempuan berambut merah dan berkaca mata.

"Hai Haruno, sedang cuci tangan yah !", ucap perempuan berambut pirang tersebut sambil menyeringai di cermin menatap bayangan Sakura, tangan kirinya memegang pundak kanannya, lalu menatap intens bayangan Sakura di cermin sana.

"Mau apa kalian ? minggir, aku tidak mau berurusan dengan kalian !", ucap Sakura sinis menatap mereka satu persatu, sementara wajah mereka langsung memandang Sakura remeh.

"Hei _pinky_ ! kau ini songong sekali, dasar sok cantik ! kau pikir kau ini siapa hah !", ucap perempuan yang satunya dengan rambut merahnya yang berkibar sambil melepas sebelah kunciran Sakura yang membuatnya meringgis sakit memegang kepalanya, tak sampai disitu saja ia mendorong tubuh Sakura, sehingga Sakura jatuh tengkurap menyentuh lantai.

"Arrrggghh ! hentikan, kumohon !", Sakura pun terpaksa bersujud pasrah sambil meringgis memegang kepalanya, ia pun memejamkan matanya pasrah seraya berdoa agar ada orang yang menyelamatkannya.

"AHAHAA !", tawa mereka pun menghiasi ruangan ini, sangat keras, tapi disana sangat sepi hampir tidak ada orang selain mereka bertiga, entah kenapa dua perempuan ini tertawa semakin keras ketika Sakura menjerit kesakitan, entah orang ini _psyco_ atau apa, sedang asyik-asyiknya tertawa muncullah suara seseorang dari belakang mereka. Sehingga tawa mereka pun terpecah.

"Hei,, ! hentikan, apa kalian mau kuadukan ke guru Tsunade!",ucap seseorang bersuara berat itu di belakang mereka, yang membuat mereka bergidik ngeri, tak percaya melihat sosok yang ada di depan mereka itu, tentu suara ini tidak asing bagi Sakura, sayangnya ia tidak bisa melihat sosoknya, kepalanya sedang menyentuh lantai yang sedang kesakitan.

"Su-suara ini,,,, dia,,?", Sakura pun berusaha mengumpulkan tenaganya untuk bangkit dan melihat seseorang yang sepertinya hendak menolong itu.

* * *

 _ **^TO BE CONTINUED^**_

* * *

Jelekkah ? maklum author lagi latihan nulis fic serius harap dimaklukmi^

Maaf atas kekurangan yang ada ntah itu alur kecepetan, typo, ide pasaran entah apalagi yang jelas masih banyak ! semua kritik,saran, ataupun Flame akan saya terima kalau itu memacu saya untuk berkembang

untuk kelanjutannya saya kira agak lama :(, maklum sibuk bgt sekarang, apalagi Fic 'sihir terlarang !' itu belum kelar ! maaf-maaf

bagi yang ingin bertanya silahkan ! insyaallah akan saya balas di chapter depan !

akhir kata,,

REVIEW YANG BANYAK YAH !

SAMPAI JUMPA DI CHAPTER DEPAN ^W^!


End file.
